chapter2
by vampire's feelings
Summary: thanx guyz here is the next chapter hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

THANX GUYZ I REALLY DID'NT EXPECTED EVEN A SINGLE REVIEW THANK YOU SO MUCH CHAPTER#2

(Rajat say nothing and move towards his cabin)

Shreya: ufff Freddy sir sware mjhay nai tha pata k wo Rajat sir thay

Freddy: Shreya unsay plz thora dehaan say baat kia kro wo thray gussay walay hain

Shreya's pov: huh kitnay kharoos hain God ji mai itnay kharoos aadmi k sath kasay kaam karungi

Shreya: freddy sir ap to bht achay han

Freddy: tthank u thank u:)

(Shreya move towards her cabin and starts to do her work and after completing file she comes to rajat)

Shreya: sir mai nay file complete kar li

Rajat: (busy in an other file) okay rakh do

Shreya: sir ap abhi check kar lijyay na

Rajat: mai kar lunga jb man karay ga

Shreya: sir ap har waqt gussay mai q rehtay hain huh agar ap thra sa muskura layn gay to apki ego mai kammi nai ajaygi

(rajat stare at her angrily and Shreya immediately leave)

(In Shreya's cabin)

Purvi:hi Shreya

Shreya: oh hhi tum purvi ho rite?

Purvi: han. Hmmm to kasa lag raha hai sb?

Shreya: yahan par sub bht achay hain par woo…..

Purvi: kon?... rajat sir?

Shreya: han. Kitnay kharoos hain wo huh itnay proudy

Purvi: aray nai Shreya wo bht achay hain bss thoray say gussay walay hain

Shreya: meray style mai assay insaan ko kharoos kaha jata hai

(Shreya see rajat coming towards them)

Shreya:aray purvi wo kharo…. I mmean rrajat sir arahy hain

Purvi:han to kia hwa

Rajat:purvi acp sir ny order dia hai kay aj sham sari CID team aik formal say dinner pay jay gi. Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir to acp sir k sath Delhi gay hain to mail lay kar chalunga tm sb ko

Shreya:wow dinner wo bhi pori CID team kay sath  
rajat: (starring at Shreya) purvi kuch logo ko bata do kay mjay ziada batayn pasand nahi

Shreya:aray purvi yahan koi ziada batayn bhi karta hai kia?

(rajat leaves in anger)

AT DINNER:

(All the team enter restaurant)

(Shreya is wearing blue sleeveless shirt and rajat is also wearing blue shirt)

Pankaj: (starring at both of them) ahem ahem wasay aj rajat sir aur Shreya ny same colour ki shirt pehni hai wow Shreya tm bht achi dikh rahi ho

Shreya: hmmm thanx Pankaj

Shreya: (starring at rajat) wasay sir apkafi cool dikh rahay han

Rajat: main y tm say pocha hai kia k mai kasa dikh raha hun

Shreya: aray sir mai ny apko kb kaha mai to sachin sir ko keh rahi hun

Sachin: thanx shreya

Rajat: huh whatever

AFTER DINNER

Rajat: hmmm chalo ab chaltay hain

Shreya:sir abhi to srf 9:30 ho rahay han q na hum sb movie dakhnay chalayn

Rajat: ko zarurat nahi hai

Purvii: Shreya theak keh rahi hai sir plz na man jayay

Rajkat: (starring at Shreya) hmmm purvi keh rahi hai to okay hm dakhayn gay movie

Shreya:wow chalo kisi ki to baat maani ap ny

Well guyz I don't hai much time to update this story further I will update it next time I hope u r not getting bored plzz I really need your support coz this is my first time don't make it the last one for me. Take care babye


	2. Chapter 2

THANX GUYZ I REALLY DID'NT EXPECTED EVEN A SINGLE REVIEW THANK YOU SO MUCH CHAPTER#2

(Rajat say nothing and move towards his cabin)

Shreya: ufff Freddy sir sware mjhay nai tha pata k wo Rajat sir thay

Freddy: Shreya unsay plz thora dehaan say baat kia kro wo thray gussay walay hain

Shreya's pov: huh kitnay kharoos hain God ji mai itnay kharoos aadmi k sath kasay kaam karungi

Shreya: freddy sir ap to bht achay han

Freddy: tthank u thank u:)

(Shreya move towards her cabin and starts to do her work and after completing file she comes to rajat)

Shreya: sir mai nay file complete kar li

Rajat: (busy in an other file) okay rakh do

Shreya: sir ap abhi check kar lijyay na

Rajat: mai kar lunga jb man karay ga

Shreya: sir ap har waqt gussay mai q rehtay hain huh agar ap thra sa muskura layn gay to apki ego mai kammi nai ajaygi

(rajat stare at her angrily and Shreya immediately leave)

(In Shreya's cabin)

Purvi:hi Shreya

Shreya: oh hhi tum purvi ho rite?

Purvi: han. Hmmm to kasa lag raha hai sb?

Shreya: yahan par sub bht achay hain par woo…..

Purvi: kon?... rajat sir?

Shreya: han. Kitnay kharoos hain wo huh itnay proudy

Purvi: aray nai Shreya wo bht achay hain bss thoray say gussay walay hain

Shreya: meray style mai assay insaan ko kharoos kaha jata hai

(Shreya see rajat coming towards them)

Shreya:aray purvi wo kharo…. I mmean rrajat sir arahy hain

Purvi:han to kia hwa

Rajat:purvi acp sir ny order dia hai kay aj sham sari CID team aik formal say dinner pay jay gi. Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir to acp sir k sath Delhi gay hain to mail lay kar chalunga tm sb ko

Shreya:wow dinner wo bhi pori CID team kay sath  
rajat: (starring at Shreya) purvi kuch logo ko bata do kay mjay ziada batayn pasand nahi

Shreya:aray purvi yahan koi ziada batayn bhi karta hai kia?

(rajat leaves in anger)

AT DINNER:

(All the team enter restaurant)

(Shreya is wearing blue sleeveless shirt and rajat is also wearing blue shirt)

Pankaj: (starring at both of them) ahem ahem wasay aj rajat sir aur Shreya ny same colour ki shirt pehni hai wow Shreya tm bht achi dikh rahi ho

Shreya: hmmm thanx Pankaj

Shreya: (starring at rajat) wasay sir apkafi cool dikh rahay han

Rajat: main y tm say pocha hai kia k mai kasa dikh raha hun

Shreya: aray sir mai ny apko kb kaha mai to sachin sir ko keh rahi hun

Sachin: thanx shreya

Rajat: huh whatever

AFTER DINNER

Rajat: hmmm chalo ab chaltay hain

Shreya:sir abhi to srf 9:30 ho rahay han q na hum sb movie dakhnay chalayn

Rajat: ko zarurat nahi hai

Purvii: Shreya theak keh rahi hai sir plz na man jayay

Rajkat: (starring at Shreya) hmmm purvi keh rahi hai to okay hm dakhayn gay movie

Shreya:wow chalo kisi ki to baat maani ap ny

Well guyz I don't hai much time to update this story further I will update it next time I hope u r not getting bored plzz I really need your support coz this is my first time don't make it the last one for me. Take care babye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter#3

(After watching movie rain starts)

Shreya:wowww…. barish!

Rajat:ab chalayn?

(all sits in the car except Shreya. She is moving towards car very slowly)

Rajat:shreyaa jaldi aao barish tez ho gai hai

Shreya: (still moving slowly enjoying rain) aa rahi hun sir

(rajat come out of the car)

Rajat:jaldi kro tmhay konsi bhasha mai samjhaon kay barish tez ho gai hai be quick

Shreya: (moving even more slowly enjoying the angry look on rajat's face) aray sir chal he to rahi ho ap ko har waqt itni jaldi q rehti hai

Rajat:madam shayad tmhay pata nahi hai kay tum pori bheeg chuki ho aur bht jald bemaar parnay wali ho

Shreya:kuch nahi hoga sir don't aashoo ddon;t worr… ashoo worry

Rajat: dacha ho gaya na tmhay flu huh ab bheego

Freddy: (from inside the car) aray sir jaldi karyay agar aur dair ho gai tto wife bht dantay gi mjhay

(rajat hold shreya's hand )

Rajat: ab chalayn? Huh sara time waste kra dia mera

Shreya's pov: ufff God ji yay to meri soch say bhi ziada kharoos hain

(in car just rajat and Shreya are left and Shreya is sleeping)

Rajat: agaya tmhara ghar (he looks towards Shreya) huh yay to so gai. Shreyaa Shreya utho!

(she is still sleeping. Rajat shake her and touch her hand) aaray isay to bukhaar hhai. Sshreyaaa

(Shreya wakes up)

Shreya: (rubbing her eyes) aagaya mera ghar?

Rajat: hhan agaya. Shreya tum say kaha tha na k jaldi chalo laikin nai tmhay to barish mai bheegna tha ab dakho hogai na tum bemaar itna tez bukhaar hai tumhay.

Shreya: wowww mai bemaar hogai.

Rajat: wow? Tum bemar hogai ho aur tum khush ho rahi ho?

Shreya: aray han na sir jo maza beemar hokar ata hai wo kahi aur nahi aata

Rajat: ajeeb larki ho yar tum

Shreya: thanx for the compliment any ways mai chalti hun babye

(Shreya come out of the car and she starts to fell but rajat immediately come out and hold her)

Rajat: tum theak to ho na?

Shreya: hhan sir I am fine

Rajat: tumhara bukhaar to aur tez hogaya hai. Chalo doctor kay pas

Shreya: whaat? Doctor? Nnai nai mjhay nahi jana I am fine

Rajat:mai ny tum say pocha hai kia jo keh raha hun wo kro baitho gari mai

Shreya: ppar ssir…

(rajat give an angry look to her)

Rajat:kuch kaha tum nay?

Shreya: nnnai tto.. (she immediately sits in the car)

(Now they arrive from the hospital)

AT SHREYA'S HOUSE

Rajat: chalo ab yay medicine khao

Shreya: mmedicine? Yukkk yay mmjhay nai khani

Rajat: (angrily) khani to tmhay paray gi khao jaldi

Shreya's pov: huhh God ji kahan phasa dia hai mjhay

Shreya: okay kkhati hun:(

Rajat: good chalo ab rest kro. Aur rest ka mtlb srf rest samjhi I am watching you

Shreya: huh yes sir

(Shreya fells in deep sleep and rajat who is sitting beside her she holds his arm in sleep)

Rajat's pov: huh ajeeb larki hai ak CID officer honay kay bawajood iski harkatayn bachon ki tarah hain

(rajat also fell in sleep)

….

Hmmm so guyz how is it. I really wish and hope that you liked it I really need your support

I will try to update next chapter soon till then take care byeee.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter#4

CHAPTER#4

Morning:

(Rajat's cell phone starts to ring he wakes up and looked at Shreya who was still sleeping he picked up the phone and went outside the room)

Rajat:hello

Person:hello kay bachay kahan hai tu kal raat say tera wait kar raha hun

Rajat:han wo mai thora busy tha

Person:huh abhi kahan hai tu?

Rajat: Ghar pay he hun

Person:jhot bolna to seekh lay mai teray ghar kay bahar he hun

Rajat:ahem aaa acha wo mai apni junior officer k ghar py hun

Person:junior officer k ghar py? Par q?

Rajat: huh ktnay sawal kartay ho tum Krishna mai ata hun thori dair mai ghar

(Krishna is rajat's friend)

Krishna:okay bye

Rajat:bye

(Shreya wakes up and come out side the room)

Shreya:sir ap uth gay

Rajat:han mjhay jana hai tum aj bureau nai jaogi

Shreya: par q sir?

Rajat:q k bukhar hai tumhay

Shreya:sir mai theak hun mai ghar mai kya karungi

Rajat: huh ofcourse rest krogi (in a bit angry tone)

Shreya: whaattt rest wo bhi sara din huh asa kasay ho sakta hai mjh say nahi hota rest

Rajat:mai ny jo kaha hai wahi krogi tum ab mai chalta hun already mai late hun

(rajat leaves)

Shreya: ufff ktnay kharos hain chahty hain kay mai poraa din rest karun huh impossible

At bureau:

(Today sachin and freddy were first at bureau and then purvi arrives)

Purvi:gud morning sir

(Before sachin could say something freddy answered her)

Freddy:gud morning purvi

(Purvi smiled and moved towards her table)

(Sachin came to purvi)

Sachin:hmmm wo purvi….

Purvi:sir file comlete kar di hai mai bas la he rahi thi ap kay pas

Sachin: (he wanted to say something else but then changed the topic) han dikhao mjhay

Sachin's pov: huh akhr q nai bol pata mai purvi say…. Huh aj raat to mai osay apny dil ki baat bata kar rahunga chahay kuch bhi q na hojay

Purvi:sir kya soch rahay hain ap

Sachin: hhan wo huh purvi kya tum aj dinner py invite karna chahta hun

Purvi: mmjhay?

Sachin: han tumhay. Tum aogi na?

Purvi: hmmm okay sir

(sachin happily moved towards his table)

Rajat's house:

Krishna: thank God agaya tu

Rajat: tum itni subha subha meray ghar?

Krishna: q ab mjhay tjh say poch k ana paraga kya?

Rajat: mai ny kb asa kaha sorry wo busy tha mai thora

Krishna: ahem ahem busy thay tum han?

Rajat:han yaar wo Shreya ko bukhar ho gaya tha to is liay osko hospital lay kay jana para

Krishna:Shreya…..?

Rajat:han wo meri junior officer

Krishna:hmmm wasay rajat tu bhi ab koi girl friend bana he lay

Rajat:huh tm jantay ho na kay mjhay larkiyon mai koi interest nai hai

Krishna: huh janta hunt u to hai he kharoos. Wasay q na aj sham hum teri junior officer say mlnay chalayn

Rajat:is ki koi zarurat nai hai

Krishna: dakh wo bemar hai to tjhay chahyay na k tu oski tbyat pochnay jay plzz na chaltay hain

Krishna's pov : teri to mai setting kara kay he rahunga dost

Rajat: huh okay

Krishna: okay mai chalta hun phr sham ko mltay hain han bye

Rajat :bye

EVENING

(here sachin is waiting for purvi )

Purvi:gud evening sir

Sachin: huhagai tum maikb say wait kar raha tha tmhara

Purvi: sorry wo mai thora late hogai

Sachin: hmmm it's okay baitho na

Purvi: sir apko koikaam tha kya mjh say

Sachin: nahe….mera mtlb han tha

Purvi: kya kaam tha sir

Sachin: purvi mjhay tum say apni ekpersonal baat share karni hai

Purvi: mmjhsay? Ji kahyay sir

Sachin: mai tmhay yay baat ek junior officer samaj kar nai balkay ek frend samaj kar batana chahta hun

Purvi: (confused) okay sir par baat kya hai

Sachin: hmm purvi…. I am in love with someone

Purvi: (feeling happy thinking that sachin loves her) wow sir konhai wo

Sachin: bas hai koi jis ko pehli bar dakh har he mai apna dil haar baitha

Purvi: sir plz batayay na kon hai wo

Sachin: bataonga nahi balkay tmhay milwaon ga os say

purvi's pov: milwayngay mtlb sachinsir kisi aur say pyaar…:(

Purvi: (feeling shocked and sad) mmjhay q milwayn gay ap os say

Sachin: takay tum bhi jaan sako na k kon hai wo jis nay meri neendayn chura lin

Purvi: ssir mjhay ghar jana hai

Sachin: q tmhay kya hwa

Purvi: (she stands) kuch nahi sir bs mmeri tbyat theak nai hai

Sachin:aray par baat to suno….

(purvi leaves)

Sachin's pov: purvi kobura laga mtlb wo bhi meray liay feel karti hai wow bs yahe dakhna chahta tha mai iknow purvi tum hurt hwi hogi par mai bhtjaldtmhay bata dunga kay meri neendayn churanay wali aur koi nahi srf tum he ho

SHREYA'S HOUSE

(rajat and Krishna come to Shreya's house)

Rajat: hi Shreya

Shreya: rajat sir aap :) aayay na …. Hmm yay kon hain

Krishna: mjhay Krishna kehtay hain rajat ka best friend hun

Shreya: ahan nice to meet you

Krishna: same here

Shreya: baithyay na ap log

(they all sit)

Shreya: pata hai sir aj mai shopping py gait hi

Rajat: (staring at her angrily) mai ny tum say rest krnay ko kaha tha

Shreya: aray sir mai sara din rest kasay karti bour ho rahithi mai main y ap saykaha bhi tha na kay mjhay nahi karni chutti par aap…. Huh ab itni ziada files banana parayngi

Rajat: nahitum aur bheego barish mai

Shreya: aray sir life mai barish main a bheegay to phr kya kya. Q Krishna sahe kaha na

Krishna: han bilkul theak kaha yay rajat to hai he kharos

Shreya: exactly

(rajat give an angry look to both of them and stands)

Rajat: ho gaya tum donoka mazakab chalayn Krishna

Krishna's pov: mar gay yaar

Krishna: han han chalo okay Shreya hum chaltay hain bye

Shreya: bye Krishna and gud bye rajat sir

Rajat's pov: huh iska to kuch karna he paray ga

…..

I want to tell you people that if you guyz don't like the couple of rajat and Shreya then you can imagine daya instead of rajat and purvi instead of Shreya everyone have his or her own imagination and thinking so you cannot object on anybody's imagination I like their couple and I will always write on them and here I have added a bit of sachvi's story too I hope you like it.


End file.
